Team Blue
Team Blue is one of the two entrenched parties in American politics and along with Team Red have tilted the field to virtually block the entry of any other party to the party. Political Philosophy The real political philosophy of Team Blue is to get Team Blue players into power and keep them there. They will pander to the multi-culturalists (anything but dead white guys), suck Big Labor, sleep with extreme environmentalists, and do anything necessary to get elected. Their stated philosophy is to protect and uphold the little guy. Liberal politics as in more governmental control of people with money, wealth redistribution (rich to the poor), and careful watch of the environment by business regulation and protection of your land from you. They know better than you how your money should be spent and there is a government program to fix everything. The politics of entitlement and victimization. If you shout loud enough how marginalized you are, you can count on Team Blue to make an ass of themselves over it. Demographic Team Blue attracts splinter groups seeking better than equal protection under the law, Labor seeking to stick it to the man (while becoming the man), and intellectual elites that think a college degree makes them experts on everything. History Team Blue proudly traces its history back to Thomas Jefferson. So completely have they followed his lead that should he show up today they wouldn't let him in. Having had their ass beaten in the 1860s by the upstart Team Red, and the Old Money having lost it, they went for the populous vote until they could get the backing of some new moneyed class. Team Red beat them to it. Team Blue has been stuck grabbing support from where they can since. Current Events Team Blue has been riding high on the accidental fact they were the party in power when the tech boom came down. They got to stand at the podium and declare unemployment dead though no effort of their own, but took credit anyway. Internally they are flailing for traction as they are not in control of the situation. Smile and wave boys. Political pundits note that 2016 is theirs to lose. They could run a dead cat and a yellow dog, keep their mouth shut and win. The question is will they? Noted Persons *'Alexander Joseph Luthor' -- POTUS and unlikely Blue. came in as a dark horse caught fire and took over. *'Bernie Grinders' -- POTUS Socialist and proud of it. Chosen to please the party leadership. Likely to be much ignored. *'Robert M. Russel' -- Former POTUS, now in the Elder Statesman club. *'Bark O'Blama' --- Former VPOTUS -- Looking for direction. A possible Supreme Court pick. *'Millicent Clinton' -- Go elder Stateswoman Millicent, if you want to be relevant. *'Josiah Bartlett' -- Ex-POTUS now elder statesman. *'George Takone' --- California Senator and former actor. Other Political Parties Team Blue does not have the stage to itself. Also playing are: *Team Colorless *Team Green *Team Maroon *Team Pinko *Team Purple *Team Red *Team Scarlet *Team Tuti-Fruiti Category:Politics Category:Groups Category:Advocate